


You're Just The Girl All The Boys Want To Dance With And I'm Just The Boy Using Too Many Chances

by lexterminate



Series: Love Never Wanted Me, But I Took It Anyway [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Slayer Trash, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, More Blood, gratuitous trash, seriously though murphy is actual trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexterminate/pseuds/lexterminate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith finds a beaten up Murphy outside The Bronze and takes him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Just The Girl All The Boys Want To Dance With And I'm Just The Boy Using Too Many Chances

Murphy eventually opened his eyes. His vision was still blurry, his head and heart both pounding. _Everything hurt_. He licked his lips and tasted blood. 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

“Huh?” _Who would be talking to him?_ Murphy couldn’t believe his eyes. He must be dreaming or delirious, but he thought it was that girl he had seen dancing inside The Bronze. He blinked twice. It was still her and she was right up in his face, examining his injuries. 

“What happened to you?”

His brain still felt fuzzy, but swiping a hand across his mouth to clean off the blood, he told her, “Some guy beat me up,” and then added as an afterthought, “He said he was a vampire.” Murphy’s brows knitted with confusion. _Vampires didn’t exist, right?_

“What? Which way did he go?” She asked, pulling a stick out of her boot. The end was sharpened to a point… _did she have a stake?_ Murphy had seen enough horror movies to know vampire basics and a wooden stake was one of them, but why the fuck did she have one?  

Who was she?  

“Erm.. that way,” he pointed and she took off running without another word. “Hey!!” He called after her, “Wait! Fuck…” He pushed himself shakily to his feet and stumbled after her. “I guess we’re going on a vampire hunt.” 

Murphy caught up with her at the edge of one of Sunnydale’s many cemeteries. He was doubled over with his hands on his knees, breathing hard. He could still taste the blood at the back of his throat. “What did you say he looked like?” The girl turned to ask him. 

“I..uh, didn’t. Bleach blonde hair, trench coat, kind of a dick,” Murphy answered catching his breath and straightening out, his muscles aching with every movement.

“ _Spike_. You’re actually pretty lucky. There are worse things out there than Spike,” she said.  

“Spike? Lucky? I’m pretty sure I’m concussed and I’m probably bleeding internally,” Murphy said, spitting blood onto the ground. He never imagined he’d be doing that in front of a hot girl, but there’s a first time for everything, he supposed. 

“You could be dead,” The girl deadpanned, looking him up and down, before adding as an afterthought, “You look like hell though.”  

“I feel worse. Trust me.” He smirked. 

“Come on then. Let’s get you cleaned up,” she gestured for him to follow her.  

“Aren’t you going to tell me your name before you invite me over?” He asked. 

She rolled her eyes. “Faith,” she said. “Now, come on.”  

“John Murphy,” he told her, swallowing another mouthful of his blood. _Gross_. "Just Murphy is fine," he amended.

"Right. M work for you?" Faith asked. Murphy raised an eyebrow. _Was Faith like James Bond? Or more like Will Smith in_ Men In Black? 

"Uh... sure?" It was a question. Murphy absolutely wasn't sure he wanted to be called M and he definitely had no idea who Faith was, or what she was. He wanted to find out though.

"You don't sound sure," Faith laughed. "I'll have to find you a better nickname then."  

They were climbing up the worn staircase to her 5th floor walk-up apartment, which is not the easiest thing when you're already struggling to breathe. The beaten up boy just nodded.  _What now?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: http://johnmurfucked.tumblr.com
> 
> Kind of a short part, but it gets better. I promise. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it so far!! Leave comments please. I like feedback and suggestions. <3


End file.
